Heroes don't always win
by tamarulyn
Summary: Suddenly, I felt like I was no longer in my body. I could hear someone - me- let out an absolutely feral cry. I sprung from the ground, swiftly grabbing the Master Sword and charging forward. All technique flew out the window, I had one target. I would kill Dark Link. I would destroy him so utterly and completely. That cocky smile of his, I would wipe it out of existence.


A/N:

Since there is a song with this story, I'd like to encourage people to take a look at the artist, or the video that the story is based on, Links to both can be found below.

This one shot was based on a video titled " Not Always Heroes Win" created by Antonio Martinez.

Constructive Criticism is always welcome, especially since this is my first time doing a one shot, let alone a One shot with Lyrics and based off of something :).

Song: Sleeping at Last : Saturn

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I can remember when I would sit by the fire and listen to the Kokiri tell fairy tales to each other. Stories about a hero saving the land from the absolute darkness that threatened to consume it. The hero would overcome all sorts of trials and tribulations to gain the strength needed to defeat Evil. I learned that good will always triumph over evil. I always felt bad for the Evil guys, though. They were never able to change; never had the opportunity to try and become better because the hero would always vanquish them. That being said, I also took away from those stories that we always needed to believe we could win in order to succeed. So, when I started up this Quest of my own, I made sure that I always had the confidence that I would be successful. That no matter what Evil threw at me, I would be victorious if I pushed myself and believed, because I was the Good Guy and good guys always win.

It's weird that this is what I'm thinking about right now, now that my eyes are becoming less blurred. I can hear shouting. And scuffling. I don't really remember what is happening or where I am. I groggily shake my head and look to the pedestal.

Just in time to see Dark Link grab hold of the Master Sword and throw it to the ground. Just in time to see him pivot to the left and watch him swing a horizontal slash from the ground up to Zelda's shoulder. There were sparks as the metal of the dark Master Sword contacted Zelda's glorious golden bow, halting the strike but not after dealing a mortal wound to the Princess. I felt my chest heave in, my breath stolen. It was like everything happy in the world instantly ceased to exist. I could feel the rage building up inside of me. Suddenly, I felt like I was no longer in my body. I could hear someone - me - let out an absolutely feral cry. I sprung from the ground, swiftly grabbing the Master Sword and charging forward. All technique flew out the window, I had one target. I would kill Dark Link. I would destroy him so utterly and completely. I would make sure that he was never capable of hurting anyone ever again. That cocky smile of his, I would wipe it out of existence forever. I felt like I would never reach him, like the distance from him to myself was infinite. I would never reach him, Zelda would bleed out. I would never reach her. The thought infuriated me more.

I flung myself forward, one leap covering the remaining distance between us. I moved my shield in front to defend an expected attack and swung the Master Sword with every ounce of strength I had.

And it was a mistake.

Dark Link easily parried my blow, pivoting in an easy circle and letting my momentum push me past him. He continued his circle and slammed the hilt of his sword into my spine with a loud crack. The Master Sword flew from my hands and I hit the ground with such force I bounced up slightly, still sliding forward on the brick floor and coming to a stop inches from Zelda's motionless body. I reached for her hand, letting a small snarl escape my lips as I turned to face Dark Link.

And then her hand closed over my own, just as Dark Link drove his sword into my back. I choked out spittle and blood in surprise. She was bleeding out, but she was still alive!

She could still be saved.

I was never very good at dealing with Magic and Zelda had always been quick to make sure I knew that. The Great Fairy would always try to help me out, showing me ways to properly use the little magical talent I had, I was just better at the fighting. But... I clenched my eyes shut as Dark Link twisted his sword, laughing at my grunts of pain. The pain caused my eyesight to flicker. If there was ever a better time to pray to Hylia, this was it. Pray that this stupid idea worked and wasn't just a theory. I could feel my strength fading as I started pooling the last of my magic and the last bit of life I had left into Zelda. _**This shouldn't even be possible**_ **,** I thought to myself. Slowly, a faint blue light started to shine around our clutched hands. That bright light soon became the only thing I could see as everything in my view began to darken.

I slowly closed my eyes, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Zelda. I smiled as I let my head rest fully on the ground, hearing her sword clanking off the ground and clearly imagining her swift thrust to Dark Link. It's weird, I had spent my whole life with the thought that I could always escape death. I was the Good Guy, wasn't I? I was supposed to win.

I could hear my name being called. It sounded so far away and muffled. Such a sweet voice shouldn't sound so torn and sad.

 _ **I guess Heroes don't always win,**_ I thought before letting myself fall completely into darkness.

* * *

 _You taught me the courage of Stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With Shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

Zelda's eyes shot open. One minute everything was black and cold and the next she could feel an intense amount of magic flowing around the wound on her chest. It pained her, but also felt relieving. She shot her head to the left, glancing at Link laying motionless on the floor next to her, his hand clutching hers, and then to Dark Link standing above them. Instinctively, she swung her rapier forward, straight through Dark Link. Time seemed to stop as he turned his surprised red eyes to her before yelling out in anger and fading into non-existence.

 _I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen._

With a quick, sharp breath, she dropped her sword and cried out Link's name, shifting into kneeling position. She didn't let go of Link's hand as she shook him gently, tears welling in her eyes. She cried out his name again, glancing to the entryway of the Temple to see if anyone was coming to her cries. Her mind raced as she tried to think of ways to save Link, her shoulders sagging when she realized he was gone and that there was nothing she could do. She let out a cry of pure despair, and shook her head. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Through her sobs, she whispered his name again, looking at his hand clenched in hers and shaking it. As she moved her gaze back to the wound on his back, she let out a sob before letting her eyes fall on his ocarina. She immediately stopped crying, an idea popping into her head.

The Ocarina of the Royal family.

 _I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes._

With one final squeeze of Link's hand, she gently let it go and pulled the Ocarina from his belt. This could work. She put it to her lips, and the Song of Time sang out and echoed off the walls.

 _I couldn't help but ask you to say it all again. I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen._

And then he was walking to the front of the Temple. It would be different this time, she promised herself. They would get out of this. Dark Link sat inside the Temple, a smirk on his face as he glared intensely at Link.

 _I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time. That the Universe was made just to be seen by my eyes._

Link took a breath, swung his sword once and started to step forward. He was abruptly stopped by Zelda as she grabbed his arm. Surprised, Link looked at her warmly, following her gaze down to the ocarina. She smiled as he slowly took the Ocarina and placed it on his belt, confused as to how she was here and holding the Ocarina when she hadn't been there the moment before. She let go of his arm and swung her bow off her shoulder, and motioned to the Temple. Link gave a quick nod and faced the entry way again. As one, they stepped forward.

 _With Shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._

* * *

 _Please Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this one shot. I also quite enjoy writing short stories off of ideas (I.e Pictures, videos or songs), so if there is something you would like to see a one shot (or longer) written on, please let me know! In the meantime, I will be trying to revamp an old story and continue posting some new content!_

 _Cheers!_


End file.
